


Still immortal, eh?

by HyperKey



Series: DBH Oneshots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: Connor is reminiscing about past mistakes.





	Still immortal, eh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkAxolotl85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAxolotl85/gifts).



> Bwaaaah I dunno. I woke up with this in my head, and i had to write it.  
> I also have no idea why i wrote it in present tense. I usually automatically go for past tense.  
> Forgive me for that.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

Sirens. Lights. Red and blue.

Errors in his vision. Shutdown timer blaring at him. He knew that. He didn’t need to be reminded.

Music across the street. People walking past him. Emergency services talking into radio.

_An irrational part wishes they were there for him._

They weren’t.

They didn’t even look.

He never knew what fear was like. Until a few seconds ago.

Six seconds. That was all it took. Six seconds to initiate the memory upload. Six seconds of waiting before it completed.

He knew how long the fall would take before he had leapt over the edge.

Was the girl alright?

_Emma was her name, wasn’t it?_

He was sure the police took good care of her.

A face pokes into his vision.

A woman. For a moment she seems concerned and then disgust wrestles all other emotion away.

He can’t speak. He can’t move. He can only watch. Alone with his thoughts, trapped on top of another android.

He had been dead instantly, shielded the falls of him. The damage to his processor was fatal.

**MEMORY UPLOAD COMPLETE**

It didn’t take more than twenty seconds. He knows he needs to let the timer run out.

That all he needs to do. All he can do.

Rain puts tears into his unfocused eyes, washes away thirium, beads over the panicked flashing of the red ring at the side of his temple. He shuts his eyes.

Waits for the timer to run out.

But then something warm… warm and soft gently touches his shoulder. Had one of the humans staring down at him maybe felt something akin to sympathy?

The contact didn’t last long. Hands push him off Daniel’s corpse.

_Cyberlife picks them up later._

_  
_

That’s all the humans say to either of them. He’s shaking. Was it fear? Or just the damage? The sensation in his chest is overwhelming and uncomfortable.

The timer runs out. He isn’t looking forward to be briefed for the failure in the next body. He doesn’t like being forced to get better and better, without fail. It’s hard not to fail.

_And he isn’t supposed to want, or to like, or to wish for anything._

When his eyes snap open, he is not standing in the assembly bay. Instead he is lying down, surrounded by dim lights from a device close to him and a cold nose poking into his hand. Soft fur beneath his fingers.

Panic slowly washing away as the fear trickles back to an uncomfortable pressure in his chest. His heart is racing.

Hank stumbles into the living room. He’s tired, yawning. Clock tells him he was getting ready for bed.

“You made a fucking racket-“ he starts, then undoubtedly focuses on the LED and looks concerned. “You okay?”

Connor nods, brings a hand to his face, and realizes it isn’t the LED that has Hank concerned. It’s the tears.

“Nightmare.”

“Shit you haven’t been out for ten minutes and already have a fucking nightmare?”

He forces a smile and sits up, Hank settles down next to him, brings and arm around him. “Jesus you’re shaking.” He brings the other arm around him, pulls him close.

Connor is grateful for the hug. It takes away the cold, takes away the feeling of the rain.

“Wanna talk about it?”

He scoffs. No. He doesn’t want to talk about it. But he needs to. He has to. Finally spill this one thing that keeps him up at night more often than any other of his deaths. Maybe closely followed by the highway crash…

“…Do you remember the report of a little girl held hostage by a deviant back in august?”

Hank is silent for a moment, then nods. “…Was you who stopped him, wasn’t it? Knew you looked familiar.” Hanks attempt at lightening the mood fail. It’s not his fault.

“…then you know how it played out.”

“Two androids toppling off the roof, yeah.” Hank mutters, then flinches. “Jesus Christ… do you _remember_ that?!”

“Vividly.”

He hug tightens around him. “You know I told you a bunch of times you can talk to me, about things that bother you…” Hanks sighs, shakes his head. “You don’t need to keep it all bottled up. That’s unhealthy.”

Connor doesn’t want to argue, so he stays silent and just nods.

Maybe one day he can tell Hank about all these horrible scenarios playing in his head, every time he dares to power down.

 


End file.
